


Of promises and plans

by Nea



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Public Display of Affection, mention of Nadia, moustead - Freeform, self-indulgent fluff and cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 13:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nea/pseuds/Nea
Summary: Erin, Jay and Mouse celebrate the end of Yates





	Of promises and plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** As always, _firstlovelatespring_ has all my gratitude for betaing.  
>  **Author's note 2:** Slash, written for de_bingo‘s prompt _Yes!_  
>  **Warnings:** Spoiler for episode 314  
>  **Disclaimer:** The show belongs to Dick Wolf and Co. The guys belong to each other.

They finish their drinks and go to the bar to pay.

"For you, it’s on the house," Herman tells Lindsay, who nods.

"Thanks, Herman, I appreciate it. See you next time."

"Yeah, thanks, Herman," Jay says on the way out.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you two are going?" Herman wants to know, bringing Mouse and Jay to a halt.

"You just said our drinks are on the house, so..." Mouse reminds him, a little confused, but the firefighter interrupts him immediately.

"I said, Detective Lindsay’s drinks are on the house." he clarifies. "You two have to pay for you beverage."

Mouse opens and closes his mouth, deciding it’s not worth to arguing over. Exchanging looks with Jay, they both sigh and reach for their wallets. Erin just grins.

After bidding their goodbyes to Herman, they leave the bar.

"See you tomorrow, guys. I’ll go visit Nadia," Erin says, ordering an Uber. "Tell her we got Yates."

"You sure you don’t want company?" Jay knows how hurt she still is about Nadia. It doesn’t feel right to leave his partner alone. Especially not literally alone at a cemetery.

"Absolutely." The tone of her voice tells him she means it and that he has to accept it. "Besides, it’s none of your business what I’m talking about."

"Okay okay, but if you need anything..." Jay gives in, his hands up in defense.

"… I know your number," Erin finishes his sentence. "Also, I have a gun."

"Tell her, she’s not forgotten," Mouse says quietly, and she hugs him, brief but tight.

"I will," she mumbles into his shoulder. "Thanks again, Mouse, without you, I hadn’t been able to get him."

"I barely did anything," he says. "With all the intel you gave me, I could basically just google the address."

"Yeah, I brought you in because of your mad googling skills." Jay nudges him with his shoulder.

"I’m pretty positive some people think that’s exactly what I do." Mouse grins.

"I’m not one of those people. I appreciate what you do." Erin squeezes his arm before she hugs Jay.

"He’s a good one," she whispers. "Try not to lose him."

Jay freezes for a moment before he nods. "That’s the plan."

Erin pats his shoulder and gets into her arriving car, while Mouse and Jay go to catch their subway home.

There’s a handful of teenagers in the back of the subway car, a few guys coming from the late shift on the left and a few seniors in the front.

Jay and Mouse sit down on the right, Mouse by the window, before he asks: "What plan?"

"Huh?" is all that comes from Jay.

"Detective Lindsay said something and you told her that that’s the plan," Mouse reminds him.

"Ah." Jay nods as if he just remembered what Mouse is talking about. "She told me to keep you, because you’re awesome."

"She did?" Mouse grins happily, because Erin Lindsay is Jay’s partner and her opinion matters. "And you said what?"

Jay grins back. "You know what I said."

"So there’s a plan?" Mouse is having way too much fun with this. 

He’s practically beaming by now, which always makes Jay want to kiss him. So he does. "Mhm."

"If that’s part of the plan, then it’s working," Mouse whispers close to Jay’s mouth, and they both grin.

"You sure?" Jay fakes uncertainty and when Mouse kisses him again, he moves his hand to Mouse’s thigh, who nods.

"Tell me more about the plan," Mouse demands, intertwining his fingers with Jay’s.

"I’d rather show you when we’re home..." Jay leans in and Mouse nods again, with a small impatient sigh.

They sit in silence next to each other and take another look at the other passengers. The young guys in the back don’t pay any attention to them, but the working class men and the seniors don’t even try to hide their amused glances and grins.

Jay and Mouse nod at them and are on their feet as soon as the name of their home station appears on the display. When the doors open, they rush out.

They make it to an old kiosk, when Jay pulls Mouse around its corner and kisses him again, out of sight. Mouse sighs into the kiss, happily this time, and traps Jay against the wall, one of his hands behind the back of Jay’s head.

"We should wait until we’re at your place," Mouse mumbles between the kisses.

Jay puts his arms around Mouse’s waist, pulling him even closer, kissing the side of his throat. "We really should."

Mouse kisses him again and steps back. "Let’s go then. We’re too old to dry hump each other like this in a cold and dark alley."

"Right." Jay laughs and they pretty much jog to his apartment.


End file.
